


The Ties That Bind

by Pantherlily



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: tw: torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantherlily/pseuds/Pantherlily
Summary: Canon divergent story about Mollymauk. It is based on what Taliesin said on Talks Machina about tying the old and new campaigns together, but Matt vetoed it. Major spoilers for the first campaign. Probably end up being quite a few for the second as well.





	1. Chapter 1

It was his fault. Honestly, it wasn’t that much of a surprise in hindsight. He did have a long list of things he was responsible for, after all. His only saving grace was his wife, Vex’ahlia, and the children they had together. Without them, without _her_ , Percy was certain he would have gone down a much darker path. Possibly even stupidly made yet another deal with a demon.

That was what had gotten them into the current mess. Truly, the gunslinger had only thought it had been but a dream. But when Orthax finally began to manifest and he felt the power (and oh how he had loved the feeling of that power) he realized the dream was much more than that. Even with the creature banished from his soul, thanks to Scanlan and Pike, his bloodline was still tainted. Forever tainted, he reminded himself bitterly, as he looked through an open doorway to an empty room.

Their middle child, a son, was born a teifling. The rest had been quarter elves, as one might expect. Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo IV. To avoid confusion, they called their son Freddy. With Vax gone, no one called him that anymore. Vex had insisted their first son be named after him, which he didn’t try to fight really. Although, in his mind it was just one more curse to pass on to the poor child. It was just happenstance their teifling son ended up being the third child, like he had been.

Still, the tinkerer had his doubts. He wasn’t a man of faith, never had been, or even a really big believer in coincidence but he felt like somehow this boy was doomed to travel the same path he had. It was an irrational fear, which annoyed him. If he was anything, he was a man of science and rationale. Even still, the nightmares that plagued him gnawed at the corners of his mind. He couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ , let those dreams come to fruition. His children deserved more and better than that.

Those eyes, so much like his, stared back at him often while his son was an infant. On nights when he couldn’t sleep, and he didn’t have the energy to tinker, he would just watch little Freddy sleep. While he never shared his concerns or dreams with Vex, she could tell he was troubled by something. Though she never pried too much, bless her.

As the years went by, Percy thought by being distant he would be doing their son a favor. Maybe not the best idea he’d ever had, but it was just one more thing on the list he could add of things he had fucked up. It had made sense at the time and when he realized it was more damning than helpful, it was too late.

It had been a reasonable hypothesis, at first. By not spending too much time with Freddy, he was ensuring their son would not be tainted by him further. Vex told him he was being ridiculous. But Percy being the man he was, wouldn’t hear of it. He was right, he was the smart one. The cleverest one in the room in any given moment. He knew what was for the best. If only he had listened to his wife sooner.

Instead of avoiding the outcome the gunslinger feared the most, he ended up ensuring his son ended down a very similar path he had foolishly taken. A sigh escaped Percy as he looked away from the empty room finally, trying to push his thoughts aside. He managed a tired smile when he saw Vex walk up to him. Her hand took his and he held onto it a littler tighter than needed or intended.

After a few minutes of silence, his wife spoke. “It isn’t your fault, darling.”

Oh, but it was. “I wish I could believe that.” A squeeze of her hand in his was the only response he got, which he was grateful for. He was going to fix this. Somehow. Even if it meant getting that contract with Ipkesh back from Pike he had signed. He knew his wife and the rest of Vox Machina would disapprove but he was Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III! There was no one else who could this, because of course as always, he was the only adult in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo IV. What a ridiculous and pretentious name. Freddy, they called him, that was even worse. It was unbecoming in his mind of one of his status. Being a teifling didn’t help matters either. Growing up, even being a de Rolo didn’t save him from the wary looks he got and some of the things other children his age would say. His own father didn’t want anything to do with him it felt like. Mother would always defend him anytime he tried to bring it up. It was a losing battle.

His father wasn’t the only one he had a difficult time getting along with. His older sisters, the twins, were always trying to tell him what to do. It was more than just irritating. His younger brother Julius Olive Ludwig de Rolo. It was almost as an ostentatious name as his own and his younger sibling reminded him of their father. So, there was a general dislike there as well. His younger sister however, he was pretty close to. When she had nightmares, it was his room she would run to for comfort. Besides the youngest de Rolo, his mother was the only other one he really connected with on any level.

At one time, he thought maybe he had been adopted. But it turned out his father was just an idiot who had made a deal with a demon. Twice. Apparently still under contract to this day. Although, now that he thought about it…it could be interesting. He would just have to smarter and better than his old man and in his mind, he was already better than his father. He didn’t think much of his predecessor but then again, what had Percival ever done for him to impress him?

So, he left in the midst of the night. It wasn’t difficult, since they lived mostly in mother’s house rather than in the castle. Although, he had spent a fair amount of time there as well. He had considered taking one of the fabled guns of Whitestone but…that would get him more noticed than he would like, so he ended up opting for some swords. He had even left a note, mostly asking his family not to look for him as he forged his own path in life. Simply disappearing without a word could make things more annoying in the future, he figured.

_Father,_

_I have gone to do what you failed to complete. Do not come looking for me. I do not want to be found. If need be, I will even renounce the de Rolo name. I never really belonged here anyway. Give mother and Vesper my love._

_Your Son,_

_Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo IV_

As far as supplies went, he was set. At least for a few weeks anyway. Money, he was fine too. He’d taken quite a bit from the coffers, a bit at time so it wouldn’t be all that noticeable. For all the planning he had made before leaving, he wasn’t prepared for what would happen to him later on down the road.


	3. Chapter 3

His parents and the rest of Vox Machina made adventuring sound so easy. It was not. That was frustrating and annoying. It wasn’t difficult per se, but things did not necessarily go his way as much as he would like either. Even when he threw around his full name, he would get dubious looks. Was it because he was a teifling or because they didn’t believe who he was? The way people liked to talk, surely news of a demonic de Rolo was known outside of Whitestone.

It was mostly humans that looked down on him, though other races would also give him a nervous glance. He should be used to it by now, but maybe that was something he would never be okay with. The only upside to it, was he could completely fuck with others when he felt inclined to do so. Snarling words out in infernal at those who did not understand it usually had the fools running in fear. Probably not the best way to maintain his image but if everyone was going to look at him like he was a monster, he might as well play into it. What was that trite saying? ‘If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em.’ Something like that, he supposed. At least while traveling on the road, it was quite advantageous. Most would just avoid him on the road while giving him sideway looks.

It took about four days to reach Turst Fields. Of course, he knew of it. Most of Whitestone’s produce and wood came from there. While it was a small town, there was quite the trade center here. Usually of the unsavory type and because of that there were usually guards from Westruun there to help keep order. The only reason he knew that was because he was quite well read, thanks to having access to his father’s library in the castle. One of the few things he actually appreciated from the old man.

Once he arrived, the teifling was pleasantly surprised by most of the citizens. Most didn’t seem to notice or care about his heritage. Well, the guards gave him some hard and suspicious looks, but he ignored them like he had discounted so many other stares before. This was just a stopping point and place to restock on some supplies.

It was mostly uneventful and not very memorable, but he barely stayed there a day and a half before moving on towards Drynna. He had thought about Westruun but he might end up running into Pike, Scanlan or that bumbling idiot Grog. While he had no problem with any of them really, he didn’t want to risk them seeing him and being asked a bunch of questions and possibly telling his parents of his whereabouts.

It would take longer to reach the final destination he had in mind, but it would be worth it in the end. So, he forced himself to be patient which admittedly was not one of his finer traits. After he reached the small town off of Mooren Lake, he simply stayed the night at an inn and then bought a canoe to take and follow the coastline all the way down to Stilben. Then further south to Dreamseep Marsh where he hoped to find the Tomb of Udah.

He was going to find the skull that granted wishes, then the master of the undead within and use that wish to get the creature bound to him and have it give him power. It would likely curse the land, but he was certain that once he gained the power and had a demon bound to him then he would be able to become a hero just like his parents had. He had it all planned out in his head. What could possibly go wrong?


	4. Chapter 4

Perhaps renting a canoe had not been the best idea after all. He didn’t know shit about paddling or being on a boat, even one as simple as the one he had commandeered for himself. That part in itself was not difficult, because most creatures were morons and easily tricked or fooled. It wasn’t a big learning curve as far as steering the small water craft went, but it was everything else that came with being on the water.

Traversing this way was a very new concept to the teifling. It was safe to say, he did not enjoy it by any means. He may have even retched overboard a few times, though he’d never admit that to anyone when he got around to recounting his grand adventure. The current was in his favor at least, so that was something. Once he wasn’t fumbling too much, he managed not to run into the shore (too many times).

Just when he thought he was getting the hang of navigating the canoe down the Feshun River, it began to open up into the ocean. The view was breathtaking, even if visual scenery wasn’t a thing he cared about really. There was no denying the majestic sight before him. The sun was glinting off the currently calm waters, but there was still a bit of an ocean wind blowing on his face.

For a moment, he enjoyed it. His face to the sun and a smile on his face, as the light breeze blew all around him. Had he ever felt this carefree in his life before? Before he could ponder it too long, the canoe came to a jerking halt and the sudden stop of forward momentum had him face plant into the bottom of the small water craft.

It stunned him momentarily and when he lifted his head he let out a groan. A small trickle of blood dripped into his visage and then into his mouth, the metallic taste unmistakable on his tongue now. He carefully wiped at the cut on his head, wincing a bit at the contact. It wasn’t bad, but it still stung. After taking a moment or two just to reorient himself, he glanced overboard to see what the problem was. Water was still all around him, so he hadn’t run into the shore again.

It didn’t take long to figure out. A sandbar. With a sigh, the annoyed teifling grabbed some rope and tied it to the bow, that was the front of a ship, right? Nine hells if he knew any jargon sailors used but it sounded it correct. It didn’t really matter he supposed, as he hopped out into the water and onto the sandy embankment he was currently stuck on. It took several strong tugs to get it off, his muscles aching from the strain afterward as well.

He made sure to hold on tightly to the rope, so the canoe would not sail off without him. By the time he got back into the small boat, he was exhausted. He couldn’t let himself drift aimlessly, not when he was now out in the open water of the Lucidian Ocean. That would surely be the death of him, so despite being tired to the bone he paddled his way toward the land just west of his location.

It took longer than it should have but that was fine, he had plenty of daylight left. The fact he was stopping so early in the day irritated him but if he tried to continue on as tired as he was now it could end badly for him. He wasn’t exactly in a hurry, but he was trying to put as much distance between him and Whitestone as possible. He was worried any moment now father would have guards sending him back any moment now. So far, he hadn’t run into anyone he recognized that he knew of. But getting comfortable would be stupid, however continuing on when he was as tired as he was right now was downright reckless and could very well get him killed.

Once ashore, he dragged the canoe up just beyond where the tide came in. Just in case though, he tied off to a large boulder. Hopefully he was far away enough K’Tawl Swamp, he wouldn’t be overtaken by giant frogs that apparently ate men. The ground was still firm under his feet, but he could smell the swamp that wasn’t too far from him now. The stories of how it reeked did not do it justice and he hadn’t even really reached it yet.

It was hard to relax when every sound he heard had him on edge. Time ticked by slowly, as he had nothing much to do. Sheer boredom was what ended up lulling him to seep at some point. It wasn’t a fitful slumber, however. His dreams were plagued with nightmares. Or at the very least he was gripped with fear he did not understand or had ever felt before. A voice was talking to him, laughing and mocking him. He wasn’t sure why he was so terrified, but he felt it the very core of his entire being. He woke with a start when it was still dark out, panting for breath. He glanced around him, every moving shadow a momentary threat until his racing, panicked mind eventually calmed down.

This was a bad idea. Going to that tomb and looking for whatever was inside. It was very tempting to turn around and just go home, but the thought made him angry. His resolved hardened and he decided to press on, but he didn’t sleep again the rest of that night.


	5. Chapter 5

That state between wakefulness and sleep was the place he was in until the sun began beating down upon him. His eyes were closed but there was no rest. Truly he felt even more exhausted than when he had when he’d made camp yesterday. He was jumpy and tired, not the best of combinations to be when out on an adventure. He was worried if he did not continue on, his resolve would unravel, and he would just go home.

The anger came back again just at the thought. He couldn’t let that happen! But…he wasn’t really in any shape to try and go sailing either. The ocean would be harder to navigate than the river, which he had barely mastered really. The thought of walking the rest of the way didn’t really appeal to him either, especially through such a dangerous swamp. There was no good option at this point.

Annoyed at his limited choices, the teifling ate a small breakfast to see if he could come up with a solution he liked. He did not. He decided on taking the canoe, he would just make sure to follow along the shoreline as close as feasibly possible. The going was slow, but that was on purpose since he was not in the mood or frame of mind to do anything beyond that. Yes, not walking had been a good call. He wasn’t sure he would have had the stamina for that.

The day passed by without incident, thankfully. He even managed to make it to Stilben. That was something. It didn’t diminish his dour mood, however. He didn’t dock in the city, since technically the water craft he was using stolen. It wouldn’t do him much good to possibly end up in jail, now would it? So, once it came into view he docked about half a mile away on the shore. Before leaving the canoe, he used reeds and leaves to keep it as well covered as he could with the resources available. Hopefully it would be enough, but he really wouldn’t know until tomorrow when he came back for it.

Stilben was a fair-sized city in comparison to where he had visited before, it even seemed to be bigger than Whitestone. This actually surprised him a bit, but he was far too tired to care. He entered the first inn he came across. It was loud inside with many patrons, none of them seemed to even give him second glance. He paid for a meal and a room, opting to take his food upstairs to eat in peace rather than be surrounded by the din of strangers.

Only half the food was eaten before he passed out in the bed and got some much needed sleep. The sleep was peaceful and deep. He slept later than he intended or usually did but he must have needed because he felt much better than the day before. It certainly helped to improve his mood as well.

When he went back downstairs to get breakfast, he was far more attentive to those around. While there was not nearly the crowd that had been there last night, it was still a fairly busy place. Upon closer inspection, he realized he may not have picked the best place to stay. Oh well, he was fine now and would be leaving soon anyway. He just wanted to pick up a few supplies before going on his way once more.

After eating a large breakfast, he left the inn and began to make his way down the street in search of a general store. In a city this large, perhaps he should just ask for directions. He was about to do just that, when movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Instead of turning to look to see what it was, he used the window of the shop in front of him. He made it look like he was inspecting the wares inside but really, he was looking at those around him. Two…no three were clearly following him. Interesting, if not annoying. They were very good whoever they were, and he may not have noticed them at all, had he not stopped so suddenly to grab a stranger’s attention.

Instead of asking for directions, which had been his original intent, he continued on his way and used the windows from the buildings he passed to keep track of them. He was so clever, wasn’t he? Of course, he _was_ a de Rolo. One did not grow up in that household without learning how to be clever. They all were in some manner or other, even father…though he was loath to admit that. He was so busy thinking how wonderful he was and paying attention to what was behind him, to notice what was right in front of him.

A strong hand reached out and yanked him right off the streets into some alley. He made a muffled noise of surprise, the hand firmly over his mouth to prevent any real noise from escaping. After the surprise wore off, he struggled to get out of the grasp to no avail, so he bit down as hard as he could on the hand over his mouth. It earned less of a reaction he was hoping for and then something hard hit him in the side of the head, rendering him unconscious quite quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

A muffled noise escaped him as he came back to his senses slowly. His head was pounding. It took a moment to remember what had happened and when he did, both of his eyes opened, and he began struggling immediately. Well, he tried to at least. He was tied to chair, rather securely it appeared, and he was gagged. After a few futile attempts of escape, he gave up with an inward sigh. He would just have to bide his time and conserve his strength until an opportunity presented itself to slip away.

It felt like ages while he sat there alone in the whatever room he was in presently. A basement of some kind maybe, it was hard to tell since he could only see the part he was facing. It was mostly just a blank wall with a dirty table shoved against it, a lamp that was almost out of oil flickering on top of it. His eyes narrowed when he heard voices finally.

“You sure this one will fetch a good price? Boss ain’t gonna like it if we don’t and we come up short on our quota this week.”

“Trust me. That young, fresh blood will get us plenty.”

“Hey. Ya hear that?”

Sounds of a commotion erupted shortly after that, fighting possibly. The door was closed, so he had no way of knowing for sure. Whatever was going, he didn’t want any part of it. Maybe now was his best chance. Having calmed and taken time to think, he decided that the better option was tipping the chair over and hoping that he could get the wood to splinter and make weak points in it.

It only took a few tries before the teifling managed to topple the chair over, though landing on his shoulder like that was not pleasant. Ignoring the pain for now, he began to try wiggle free. He had a little more room this time, but not that much unfortunately. It was slow going but he could feel the bindings beginning to loosen finally. Or more accurately the more he strained against the rope against the now damaged chair, the wood giving under the pressure and breaking eventually. As for his wrists, they were raw and red, bleeding a bit too. He wasn’t confined anymore though and that’s what was important.

With the chair no longer supporting the rope, he was able to wiggle his torso out with a little luck and skill.  It took a few moments to sit up while still tied but he managed and finally took the damned gag out of his mouth. He heard movement outside the door and thinking quickly, he grabbed a broken leg chair as a weapon. At least he wouldn’t be unarmed, even if it wasn’t much. The door opened, and his body tensed.

“Well, wouldja lookit tha’! Lad got ‘imself free!” The human laughed, as if amused.

He eyed the stranger suspiciously, ready to fight for his life if need be. The human was dressed in fine looking leather, with fresh looking blood splattered on it. The crimson liquid was also speckled on the tanned face. He took a few steps back at that, the grip on his pitiful weapon tightening.

“Tch.” The man waved a finger at him. “Should be obvious, tain’t ‘ere for you. Although, yer a looker aren’tcha ya? If this tweren’t a business trip, I’d take ya right home I would.”

Without warning the stranger flung a dagger at him, but it landed harmlessly though dangerously close to his feet, the tip of the blade imbedded in the floor and the hilt upright.

“Tis yer lucky day lad. Ciao.” A wave of the hand and the human disappeared.

Wait…what…? What the fuck had just happened? He glanced down at the blade at his feet and he wasn’t going to pass up that opportunity. He discarded the makeshift club and grabbed the knife, using it to cut the rest of his binds off. He rubbed at his wrists reflexively, once they were free.

The teifling took some time to listen and see if he could hear anything else in…wherever…he was. There was nary a sound. Confused still by that strange encounter with the human and very wary after being abducted, he moved towards the now open door with extreme caution. He stopped and listened again before leaving the room. Still no sound.

When he turned the corner he soon learned why. There were two dead bodies on the floor, blood still pooling and staining the floor. Presumably the two he had heard talking before the commotion started? So, that man had killed them…probably. The stranger did have blood on their armor, after all. He could worry about that later, right now he needed to get the hell out of here.

He looked away from the bodies, not really enjoying the sight. He had never seen dead bodies like that before, although he had heard all the tales of Vox Machina before of course. But even in all their gory detail, it hadn’t prepared him for the real thing. Worried he might get sick, he hurried forward and moved up a staircase.

As he neared the top of the stairs, he slowed his gait and crept forward. Although there was no need because three more bodies were on the floor. “By the light of Pelor,” he swore under his breath and looked away much quicker this time. He made his way to what looked like the door out of this nightmare of a scene. A glance out a window, showed him it was nighttime. So, if he walked out coolly, maybe no one would give him a second glance.

Thinking quickly, he put the dagger into his boot and covered the rest with his trousers. He put up the hood on his cloak as well, to help cover his face and prevent anyone getting too good of a look at him as he stepped out of the building and calmly closed the door behind him as if there wasn’t a gruesome sight inside that wretched place.

Just one more night in this town and he would keep going on. _Shit_. He didn’t have any of his supplies or the sword he’d brought. Possibly in that building he had just left. Going back was too risky, what if someone else walked in while he was there? And frankly he wasn’t very keen on going back in there either. Fuck. What should he do?

A hand ran through his hair as he walked aimlessly through the streets of Stilben, a thumb running along one of his horns. It was clear sign of nervousness from him. Mother would be disappointed in him, wouldn’t she? She had apparently been the hoarder and looter in her group. He hadn’t even thought about it until after the fact.

There was no way he could just go waltzing into Dreamseep Marsh without supplies or a real weapon. The dagger he had, would not be enough. Begging was beneath him. He came from a money with wealth and power, after all. Maybe he could find an odd job or two, so he could restock.

But first? He needed a fucking drink. The teifling sauntered into a tavern, a different one than he had stayed in. This one didn’t seem as rowdy, but it was still pretty lively. He checked his pouch, the dicks had left him pocket change, a few copper pieces and a single silver. It came as no surprise that the gold was all gone as well as the one platinum piece he’d had.

“Just a mug of grog.” Honestly? He didn’t really like that foul liquor, but he needed something alcoholic right now and it was probably all he could afford.

“Ick. No. Lilah, whiskey fer the lad.” That lilting voice was quite familiar already. “’son me boy.” A hand clapped him on the back.

“Thanks,” he muttered. He figured he owed the man that much at least, although he was still very dubious of this stranger’s intent.

“Hmph, leave it ta some spoiled rich prat ta be lackin’ manners. Ye owe me more than that dontcha think?”

His eyes narrowed, the suspicion back again. “Who are you?”

“Don’t really matter who I am. Now drink up lad.” The human slid the shot glass closer to him.

This stranger was so irritating! He downed the drink in one go, the liquid burning all the way down and he couldn’t help but make a face. He managed not to choke on it however. He was more of a wine connoisseur himself, but this would do he supposed.

“Fer someone who got kidnapped right off the street, yer mighty trustin’. Howdaya know I didn’t drug yer drink there lad?” The man chuckled, shaking his head and downed his own shot.

That actually made him smirk a bit, rather than be alarmed. “Please, if you wanted me for whatever purposes you would have done it when I was at your mercy. Why bother now?”

“Cheeky bastard, aren’tcha?”

“Just right.” The teifling gave a bigger grin. For a human, this guy wasn’t too bad he supposed.

“Mmmm, mayhaps. Supposin’ only time will tell on that one.”

The grin faltered a bit, as he began to second guess his original assumption. “You…didn’t though, right?”

“What ‘appened to that bravado lad? Tain’t agonna make it in this world if ya don’t stick ta yer convictions or resolve.”

“If I wanted advice from a boring old man, I’d have stuck around at home with my father.” The words were muttered more to himself than the stranger and he didn’t expect to be heard over the din of the tavern.

But the human laughed, so obviously that hadn’t been the case. “Oh? That so? ‘ow old do ya _think_ I am lad?”

“You are very irritating.”

“Oh aye.”

“At least we can agree on something.”

“Surprised yer still breathing with as mouthy as ya are.”

“I can handle my own!”

“Hah! Ya were whisked right off that there street in the middle of broad daylight, lad.”

“What does it say about you, if you just watched it happen?”

“Heh. Lettin’ it happen twas quite the business opportunity fer me.”

“And that’s what exactly?”

“If I told ya, I’d have to kill ya.”

“Cute and not at all original.”

“Tis the truth.” The stranger gave a shrug.

“I have more important things to do then deal with someone like you.” He got up from the stool and began to walk away.

“If that were true, ya wouldn’t ‘ave come in ‘ere to begin with.”

“You don’t know anything about me!” He spun around to glare at the stranger.

“Tch.” That finger wagged at him like when they’d first met. “I know plenty ‘bout ya. Yer rich an' from Whitestone. Anyone that’s anyone knows ‘bout the teifling de Rolo.” A bit of a triumphant grin was given.

“Did my father send you to come bring me home?” His eyebrows furrowed together in thought, wondering how this stranger seemed to know so much about him. He had never seen this human before at the castle, but it could be possible this man had been outsourced.

That got him a long and hearty laugh. “Yer not too bright, are ya? No, definitely don’t work fer yer Da.”

“Smarter than you.”

“’aven’t seen much evidence of that.”

“So…you what saved me because of who I am and hoping for some kind of reward from my family?”

“Already said twas business that took me there, just ‘appened ye were the one taken. Coulda been anyone, really.”

“Then what exactly do you want with me?”

“Now that is the question, innit?”

Exasperated the teifling sat back down. “I need another fucking drink.”

“Lilah, ya heard the lad. Get ‘im 'nother one.”

“Well?” It didn’t take long for the bartender to set the shot down in front of him, though this time he sipped from it.

“Well wot?”

“What do you want from me?”

“Not rightly sure but I’m sure I can find a use fer ya, give ya chance ta make some money and get outta here. That is yer plan innit?”

“You…are very perceptive…”

“Aye, that I am. I’ll take that as a yes. Lilah another round fer both of us!”

“Since you seem to know who I am already, are you going to tell me who you are now?”

“Nope.”

“Great.” What had he gotten himself into now? Might as well enjoy the free drinks and he downed the rest of the second shot and then slammed back the third. He could find someone else to hire him for odd jobs, but this human didn’t seem too bad. Definitely not harmless, though the stranger didn’t seem intent on harming _him_ and that was all that really mattered at the moment.


End file.
